The Nightingale
by A Phantom Moon
Summary: Five hundred years have forced the once proud Lord Sesshoumaru into hiding. When he finds Kagome, lonely and broken, will he let her slip away? (One-shot, continuation if requested enough)


.  
The Nightingale.

By Phantom

Kagome felt her breathing , shallow and erratic as she ran for her life.She knew he was just playing with her, just like a cat with a ball of yarn. Her hair flying like a sheet of midnight, she sped up, the thought of falling into his hands making her shudder in disgust. The treeline lessened, and she found herself at the very stream she had been looking for. She stripped off her shirt, modesty forgotten as she jumped in, erasing her scent effectively.

The demon stopped, sniffed intently, and turned around, leaving, just as she had hoped. That day she would never forget, the day Inuyasha, her dashing love would lose his mind. Kikyou had planned it perfectly, removing his subduing necklace so when he did revert to his demonic form she couldn't stop him.

Oh the wonders of sharing a soul with a crazy sadistic priestess. Naraku took care of Testusaiga's departure from Inuyasha's hand. Kagome hoped all her friends were smart enough to get to a body of water and stay there.

Kagome removed the rest of her clothes, and holding them. She had gotten disgustingly filthy on the run. She washed the leaves and twigs from her hair, and cleaned the dirt off her feet. When she was finished she would follow the stream until the got somewhere, anywhere she recognized. She did just that. The village, neighboring Kaedes, gave her a mikos clothing and a small ration of food.

She found some homemade soap and went to the river. She hated feeling dirty, and she felt guilty, which made it worse. The charming trees surrounded the banks of the water, letting little blossoms fall in the afternoon sun. She broke down, crying for her lost friends and for the evil genius of the being known as Naraku.

She scrubbed and scrubbed, until her skin was a healthy peach color and her hair shown like a raven's wings. Grey eyes closed in pain and comfort in the safe haven she had found. Now the hard part started.

Two weeks later, she had found her friends, all alive, and all worried for her. Sango and Miroku had been together, and Shippo and Kirara had gotten to Keade's without much fuss. It seemed Inuyasha only wanted to chase her. If he had really wanted the necklace off, she would have taken it off! He didn't need to trust Kikyou, nobody else did. She felt hurt that his demon self had only her ,Sesshoumaru , and Naraku as enemies. Hadn't Kikyou attacked him, belittle him, betrayed him! She gave up everything for him! At least she could be comforted by her friends, her faithful friends.

Kagome spent a day in their company, before it started. The dissention. Thier own way of caring. Kagome would never forget that day, The day her family of warriors releashed her.

Mirkou approached her as she made breakfast, his azure eyes shining with sadness."Kagome, may we have a word, for a moment?"

She let the pan heat up, she needed to wait for the water to boil anyways. She sat down in Keade's hut, worried the instant she saw her friends forced smiles." Minna, daijoubou?"

Shippo looked like he had shed tears, and when she tried to draw him into her arms he shied away and jumped into Sango's instead. She felt a sharp stab of pain.. No, they wouldn't, would they? Why would her little son run from her arms, like she was Naraku himself?

"We want you to go home and seal the well. We don't want to risk you getting hurt. We can find Inuyasha, travel with him and that god forsaken corpse and finish this mission." Miroku stated plainly. He respected Kagome, and knew she would be hurt, he felt the guilt tearing him apart. Sangos' eyes were downcast, as she watched the girl who had saved her from Naraku, and herself, die inside.

"You…you all want me to.. To go away? Is that it? You don't.. you don't want me here anymore?" She felt the tears burn her eyes as she struggled to keep breathing.

"We want you to be safe. We don't like Kikyou any more then you but…I would rather die then let you feel pain. And that is all you feel here, with us. With Inuyasha!" Sango's voice was accusing, and Kagome couldn't deny that life would be less painful if Inuyasha wasn't so difficult… if he loved her. If he had loved her enough.

She looked to Shippou, who was like her son. She wanted his opinion. She wanted just one of them to tell her they needed her. She went to pick him up, and what happened next destroyed her.

Shippou stricken with grief slapped her hands away." Leave me alone! Just go away Kagome! Go AWAY!" he ran out of the hut and into the forest, Kirara following at his heels to calm him down. He ran further into the underbrush, quickly hiding, hiding from the only person he had ever really known as mother.

The tears were falling into the cracks of the floor, as she stood, gave Sango and Miroku both quick hugs and dashed out. The felt the wind embrace her like a faithful lover, always waiting for her, no matter how long she stayed away. She took no looks around, no reqieum for the friends she would lose, she jumped in at a run, letting tears shimmer away in the blue light of time travel.

She climbed up the ladder mechanically, pulling out an arrow from her quiver, which was always on her back nowadays, and jabbed it into the old dusty wood, pure white energy circling both. When it faded out, there was just an ordinary well, filled with pristine water. Water she knew tasted of salt, and always would. The salt of the tears she had shed. It was just another thing she had tainted with her influence.

She held the arrow, letting the energy pulse inside of her, before leaving. She never entered the well house again.Not for another ten years.

She woke from her dream, the same memory induced dream she had for ten years. She was in the prime of life now, twenty five, and still pure. Twenty five, and still alone. She pulled her long wavy hair, now down along the backs of her knees up ,and tied it up into an elaborate bun. She used gray eyeliner and light gray eyeshadow, so pale you could hardly see it.

Pulling on her black business skirt and top, she found her comfortable shoes, one inch heel and straps making for an attractive yet conservative look. She exited her apartment, taking a look at the drab wall, which held only a bow and arrows, before taking her leave.

She walked in the doors of the library, the greatest library in all of Japan. That was one thing she had left to be proud of. She had raised it from near destruction, considering it was decades old. Now, she was the most recognized "librarian" in the country. She loved this place. It was a kindred spirit. Another useful place, thrown away by ignorant people who judged by appearance.

She worked, tidying catalogues, giving her employees books to stack back on the shelves, checking out books and, with the end of everyone elses day, she stayed behind, preserving ancient books. The first copy of the Tale of Genji, journals of ancient heroes, etc.

She was working in the Preservation Room, restoring her rarities to glory. She was absorbed in her duty, bent over the small white table, her white gloves sheilding the paper from hand oils. Before she knew it the night was upon her, and the cozy library was a little more menacing in the dark. She started to get up to leave, her senses telling her something wasn't as it seemed. She scanned the dark lumps of chairs and counters in the dark, her mind occupied with finding the threat.

Fate was against her, however. She knocked over a stack of books when she stood so quickly. She gasped, like she had stepped on Jesus' sandals. Bending down she gathered everything gently, trying to keep them from being damaged. Danger or not, nobody came between the safety of her books.

She came to the last scroll, when an elegant, pale hand stopped her. She froze, recognizing the stripes on those wrists, those beautiful, dangerous hands.Their fingers brushed as he helped her pick up the rather heavy thing, they placed it gently on the table with reverence.to the fading ink and old papyrus.

She looked up, recognizing those gold eyes, the ice gone from them, thawed by the ravages of time. His silver hair flowed to his feet, just a centimeter from touching the ground, and his usual dress was replaced by a black kimono in the same style, the blossoms adorning it a crimson red, and the sash tying it a somber azure and magenta. He had lost the armor, making him appear less dangerous. More slim, really. He raised an eyebrow at the woman, waiting for her to speak.

She couldn't remove her eyes from him, this face from the ancient pages of her own past. She struggled for something to say, something to move this man into a conversation.

He saved her the effort.

"Onna, is this where you disappeared to, after my brother lost his senses?"

She nodded whispering softly, afraid this was her own mind, her own wish for a companion that was making her fantasize about the daiyoukai."Yes, this is where they forced me to go, back to my… home.

He noticed the womans words fall at the end, and decided to comment."They spoke of you, their friend. Of how you would never feel this place as your nest."

She felt the anger grow like a dark bud in her heart They pityed her, did they? Well damn good that did her here, in this hellhole. "Well if they cared so, they would not have sent me! They would have kept me with them! I never asked for anything else, but to stay!"

He bristled at her near hysterical tone, gripping her shoulders with Thos pale, assassin's hands."Your overreacting. They finished the quest, they didn't need you to save them. Or would you have wished them to need you wilst writhing in pain? Naraku would have obliged that request, I assure you. Do not belittle their sacrifice because you feel the need to be important."

Kagome felt the light prodding behind the words, as she hissed, trying to keep from saying something she would regret. She turned on her heel, stalking for the door."Goodnight."

She didn't get two steps before thrown into a table, the demon lord holding her wrists down as she struggled, trying to push him away."You will not dismiss me as if you were the royal here, girl. You, who resent the dead for making a decision which was really for the best. You are nothing but a spoiled child. Now I know why Inuyasha never loved you."

She felt the hatred blossom in her, and Sesshoumaru noted it glowed in her grey eyes like the pearls imbedded in his mothers old combs. He loved the feeling of baiting someone after all this time alone.

" Well why don't you speak for yourself, Sesshoumaru! You're the hypocrite here. Who insulted Inuyasha's DEAD mother? You! And your father, for loving humans, you ridculed of him too! All because your an uptight ignorant DOG!"

She struggled, trying to get him to leave her be, lashing out like a child in her ferocity."If you weren't such an ass you wouldn't be so alone!" She heard a sharp growl, her wrists in a deadly grip as he tugged her up, holding her to him, eyes glowing murderous red.

"I could kill you with a thought, wench. Nobody would find you, and I would live comfortably in the depths of this library until it was demolished, and I would move on. I have done so for centuries.Now, keep a civil tongue on your head!" He dropped her, the sensations of her body against him giving him shivers of pleasure, and disgust.

She picked herself off the floor with dignity, making sure her skirt didn't ride up. She got control of her temper before she got disemboweled, before realizing what was so different about him…"Why do you wear black, if I may ask? or is the Mighty Daiyoukai too good to answer this lowly ningen?"

He still felt woozy from human contact, it had been so long. It must have been two hundred years since last he had touched another being. He managed to answer with a small pause."I am in mourning, human."

"It's Kagome, and, if I may ask, whom are you mourning?" He didn't know if it was the four hundred and sixty years of being without contact with anyone, but he decided to speak to this miko from his past, the past he wished was still here.

"Rin, Jaken, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha,Kohaku. My ousting from the thrown that ought be mine still." He would never explain more then that, but he knew, deep down, she understood. That was the only tie between them, besides loneliness. A wish for something they could not regain.

" It has been so long though, well, for you. Why do you still mourn?"

He looked at her, those dead, aching eyes drawing her curiosity.

" Time heals no wounds , human. It merely gives you more time to reflect upon your misery."

They warmed up to each other, slowly but surely. Kagome never went to his home in the bowels of the library, and he never even set foot outsideof it while she was watching. They developed a unstable trust. They bantered, spoke of good reads, of the politics of the times, and of the past. Kagome with unveiled pain, Sesshoumaru with a longing he had thought he was too strong to comply to.

After a month of speaking, fighting, ignoring each other, and speaking again, Kagome came into the ancient book section, to find Sesshoumaru sulking, the look on his face one of dangerous sadness. She knew, for it graced her face far to often."Are you alright?"

He glared at her, standing stiffly and walking away, opening his hidden door behind one of the gargantuan shelves and leaving. After all this time, he simply walked away, showing her his hiding place and dismissing her from his company.

She growled, a habit she picked up from him, and followed, stalking after him to regain the upper hand. She felt the pink silk outfit slid with her strides. When she got to the bottom step, she looked around in awe.What she saw, it was something.. amazing.

Sesshoumarus place wasn't elegant or drab, it was covered in mementos. The walls were lined with Rin's kimonos'. She saw the staff of heads in a small glass case . She saw a shakujo in another, along with a purple wrap, equipped with holy prayer beads. A boomerang and a demon slayers catsuit adorned another. She felt tears falling, as she looked into a case filled with preserved flowers and dolls.

The last mad her sob in grief to yesterdays she had lost. Three swords, the first still like new. The next was a katana, she knew it, it gave life. The next, she would barely have known for Testusaiga . Sesshoumaru had refined it, fixed the hilt, and the scabbard. She looked down, into a small basket of Rin's outdated toys.

She had walked into a den of the past, and it yanked the pain from her , raping her heart of it's walls.

Sesshoumaru watched unabashedly as she knelt there, sobbing. He felt a swell of pity for this girl, this one child who loved the world and only asked to never be lonely. He wiped her tears away like he had done it a thousand times, before helping her to her feet.

She started to pound on his chest, her dainty fists not really inflicting any damage. " Damn you! You kept them from me, you bastard! All I wanted was to be with them, is that so wrong!" 

He stared into those grey orbs, guiding her to a seat as he grabbed her something to clean her face up with

After she got cleaned up, he insisted on telling her a tale. She sat down on a comfortable chaise lounge, waiting for him to start. She let her luxuorious hair fall down her body, as she tugged her combs out. It was uncomfortable, and crying had already given her a migraine from Hell.

Sesshoumaru sat down opposie from her, and started in on his fairytale.

"Once, there was a nightingale, and he loved no other nightingale. He was forever alone, waiting for the day when Buddha would grace him with a lover .Until one day, he found a white rose. The rose was beautiful and the nightingale wanted it for his own. But it was against the rule of Buddha for a bird to love a flower. They remained apart, until the bird started to lose his feathers, his luster, and his want for e a long life. His song was sorrow, and his pain made even the most happy of flowers dim, and die.

Finally, the nightingale took the rose as his own, ignoring Buddha's decree. He needed the Rose for himself, so that he would never again be alone.He sang a song of lust to her, and watched as her beautiful petals opened for him. From their love sprung the red rose. The rose God did not want to gift the world with."

Kagome wondered what this story was to her, as Sesshoumaru took hold of her chin lightly. Looking into each others eyes he whispered something, entranced." The moral is clear in this stroy, Miko Kagome. Even when separated by time, species, and spirit, there is still hope to love. And room for love to blossom."

Her eyes opened wide as white lips met pink. Silver and black swirled together as he held his broken china doll in his arms.

The lordly nightingale held his flower close that night, in his home of things long past, and they sang a seductive requiem for those who tied them together. Through blood, pain, tears, and lost faith, the message rang clear, even to the long dead warriors who graced the halls of Sesshoumaru's den.

Never lose hope.

AN: Did you like? I did. Feels fulfilling. The Nightingale story was from Susan Kay's Phantom, and Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's. 


End file.
